


Cake at 2 am?

by RandomOtakuGirl



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Cake, M/M, Vampire!aloha, at 2 am? Yes, let him eat cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: Aloha woke up hungry, but no wanting to wake up the sleeping inkling next to him Aloha decided to have a few slices of cake he made
Relationships: Mask/Aloha
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Cake at 2 am?

Aloha couldn't help but to feel a bit hungry when he woke up, seeing it was close to 2 am. Quietly getting up so he didn't disturb the sleeping inkling next to him, he went to the kitchen seeing the cake he recently baked.

‘Maybe that would be better to eat some than waking Mask up for a bite’ Aloha thought, his tongue touching the top of his incisors before shaking his head. Yeah, it would be much better than waking up an annoyed Mask. Grabbing a plate, he cut a slice of cake for himself.

Leaning against the counter, he sliced the cake with a fork before taking a bit, feeling content with the sweetness of the cake. “This is really good” Aloha said to himself, taking another bite.

Mask slowly woke up, noticing the lack of coldness near him as he blinked tiredly. Where did Aloha go? He had no clue where the vampire inkling went, but seeing it was two minutes to two in the morning he decided to search for Aloha. He soon found him in the kitchen, eating what seems like another slice of cake. “Aloooooha, what are yooou doing?”

Well, Aloha didn't think Mask was going to wake up as his voice startled him, making him almost drop his plate. “I'm eating some cake~” Aloha smiled at him, making Mask state at him. “Whyyyy?”

“Why?” Aloha asks, before taking another bite of the angel food cake, enjoying the sweetness of the strawberry sauce mixed with the bits of pineapples. “Because I'm hungry~ I didn't want to bother you sleeping so I decided to try the cake I made,” Aloha added before finishing his second piece, putting the plate and fork in the sink. “You didn't neeed to eat the cake, Alooooooha.”

“Oh~? Are you jealous because I think this cake is sweet? You're still sweet yourself, Masky-” Aloha winked, causing the other to flush slightly. “S-Shuuut up” Mask replied, quickly looking away as Aloha laughed. “Aww did I embarrass you Masky~? You know I love you~!” Aloha smiled, making Mask blush. “I-I looove you too, but it's late. Sleep time..” Mask tiredly yawn before he picked up Aloha, making him squeak a bit. Carrying Aloha back to bed, Mask plopped him on the bed before joining in, bringing the short vampire to him, before falling back to sleep and Aloha soon after.


End file.
